Varsity Blues
by The Beast of the East
Summary: Chapter is Up! There is a fight in this chapter and couple of surprises. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yeah, bye," said James Johnson on his cell phone.

It was his first day at high school, wrestling high school. The shy Freshman had just moved from the Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW) area and to Greenwich, Connecticut. WWE High School.

WWE High School was made up of two middle schools, Ohio Valley and Deep South. Both of which are rivals.

James was a broad shouldered, short brown hair, and about 5'8 in height. He then put away his cell phone and started to walk in from the bus ramp.

"Freshman," muttered Junior Jon Heidenreich. James looked at him and some of the other Juniors just laughed. "Get to class Freshman," he mocked. James sighed and began to walk to his locker.

There weren't many Freshman at WWE High, many Juniors and Senoirs who were in a different part of the school. The problem was you were always labeled. Either Jock, Nerd, Pimpin, Punk, or Popular. Among the most popular out of the younger scene and possibly the whole school altogether, was Randy Orton.

James's old middle school always lost to Ohio Valley in about every sport. Why? Orton ofcourse! He played football, baseball, soccer, and even wrestling. And on top of that, he also played the women and heard from friend, Matt Striker, that he was a big jerk as well.

James arrived into Mr. Watson's homeroom. And sat next to Orlando Jordan, a sophomore. Freshman had to be mixed with Sophmores, because there weren't many of them. Orlando got up and moved, which got a stare from the Bashams.

"Alright, roll call!" shouted Mr. Watson. "Grenier?" he asked. "Here," he said. Eventually he finished the roll. and gave everyone their schedule.

James walked out of homeroom and accidently bumped into Randy. "Sorry," he said nervously. "I didn't mean to run into you like that," he struggled to say again. Randy clinched his fists and kept walking. He walked up to his girlfriend Stacy and walked with her to room 3601, James's first class.

When he walked in he was given a seating chart, right next to Randy. "Oh great," James mumbled sarcastically. The two's eyes met again and then James spotted Randy's schedule on his desk. It read:

Day 1

A Math Mrs. Kessler

B Science Ms. Haynes

C Study Hall Mr. Smith

D French Mr. Jaraque

E Gym Ms. Davis

Day 2

F English Mrs. MacMahon

G Social Studies Mr. Heyman

H Study Hall Mrs. Roberts

I World History Mr. Snuka

J Engineering Mr. Piper

It was the exact same schedule as James! "Gotta problem!" Randy snapped. "Not yet," James replied. "What?" "Nothin."

At the end of the day was Gym, from 2:15 to 3:40. Activity: Football….tackle football. Not what James was hoping for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Freshman?" said a voice from behind. "Yeah," said James. "I'm Brian Kendrick, you?" "James Johnson," he replied. "I guess we're on the same team here," he added. "Good to see a friendly face," commented James.

James was at wide, Brian was too. Randy was quarterback. "Hike!" he yelled. Everyone took of hitting each other and James was wide open and Randy threw it to him way in the air. James leaped up… Boom! He was nailed by Kurt Angle knocking him in the bleachers a few feet away. Everyone was cheering Kurt for the big hit. Ashley came over from the other side where the girls were playing soccer. "You okay?" she asked concerned. "Yeah," James replied holding his wrist. Their eyes met. James smiled. "Coach Davis, can you help?" Coach Davis came from the girls' locker room. "Sprained wrist" she said. "Go to the clinic." "Ashley, show him to the clinic."

They didn't talk until they got there on the second floor. "Hope you feel better," she said. "Thanks" James said. "Maybe we'll see each other again," he said. She nodded and waved goodbye, as they met each other's eyes yet again.

" So, how do you like WWEHS so far?" the nurse asked while wrapping his wrist up. "I love it," said James watching Ashley walk away.

Later on, James returned to gym, watching everyone play football. "What's up?" asked Brian. "Sprained wrist," James replied happily. Brian noticed James was staring at Ashley. "Good luck, she's John's." James didn't know what he meant until about five minutes later, when he saw John Cena kissing Ashley.

"Nice catch, freshman!" laughed Randy. "I wouldn't go up like that again sport," he continued. For a minute, James liked high school, then he realized it wasn't as easy as it looked.

"See you tomorrow James," called Brian when the bell rang. "Okay," said James. He then spotted a flyer for football tryouts next week. James looked at his wrist then at the flyer. He took off his bandage. "What they don't know won't hurt em," he tought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Football tryouts were the immediately after school on Thursday. James arrived with all the required equipment. It was kind of odd to have tryouts with pads. There is only one football team at wrestling schools, varsity. All the big guys, Jon Heidenreich, Viscera, Dave Batista, John Layfield, and a lot more were there. Including Randy Orton.

It was fifty crunches, fifty push ups, 25 up downs, two mile run and a ton of sprints. Cuts were in two days.

2 days later:

Rey Mysterio Jr.

Simon Dean

Russell Simpson

Paul London

Juventud Geurerra

Were all cut on the first day.

A week later, James was waiting by the Sports' Bulletin Board to check the final roster. Most of the guys were there to see the news. James was one of the first to spot it.

It said:

WR/ DB James Johnson 89

"Well Johnson", said Coach Hogan. Looks like you actually made the team. I wouldn't think you'd be starting though." "Ah, well, I still made the team," said James hopefully. He then took a copy of the team schedule:

TNA

vs. New Japan

vs. MECW

JAPW

vs. NWA Wildside

vs. NWA Virginia

Hardcore Japan

vs. TNA

MECW

The Japanese teams play in Atlanta near the old WCW Power Plant. James stopped thinking when he saw Ashley. "You're on the team?" she asked. "Yep," he replied. "With a bad wrist too," he continued. "Cool ," she said. "So is my boyfriend, John". James's smile faded. "I'll look for you, okay?" "Okay" he scrambled out.

James was mad at himself. He was going after someone already taken. He began to think he had no chance. Well, until the first game was over, that is.


	4. Chapter 4

The first game was about to start. James was shaking in nervousness. Even though he probably wouldn't play, he still had some butterflies in his stomach.

It started with TNA quarterback, Jeff Jarrett, rifled a huge pass to Chris Sabin who was taken down by Carlito. Which set up a field goal. Later on, AJ Styles ran 60 yards to the endzone which excited the TNA crowd. At Halftime it was:

TNA 10

WWE 0

Shawn Michaels got a 48 yard field goal with 28.7 seconds left in the game! Then WWE recovered the onside kick to give them one last shot at the win. Ken Kennedy, the starting wide receiver was hurt. Which put James in the game. After waiting to call a timeout with 5 seconds left, he called for a desperate Hailmary.

James was shaking in the red, black, and white uniform. "Hike!" called QB Randy Orton. James went straight down to the endzone, so did the other receivers. Randy threw it way in the air….headed towards Shelton Benjamin…….it bounces off the defenders head.. and James catches when time runs out! The WWE fans rush the field, while the team dog piled James and celebrated. "Great catch kid!" screamed Shelton.

For once it felt good to be James Johnson, game winning catcher, popular for once. He saw Ashley cheering the stands and smiling at James. He waved back. John Cena then picked up James to celebrate. Everyone in the TNA bleachers wouldn't stop booing.

"Nice catch," said Randy as he headed to the locker room. Did he just make a friendly remark? Does that mean he's.. one of them?

The next day at lunch Stacy urged James to sit with them and he accepted. As he was eating with Ashley, John, Randy, and Stacy he saw Shawn Michaels and Brian Kendrick, the usual guys James sits with, seemed a little down.

Is it a good thing he won the game for them? Is it hurting his true friends?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Let me catch you up to speed. James Johnson's freshman life changed when he caught a winning touchdown and instantly became popular. Now it's not so good, he's loosing interest in his crush, his friends, and is coming closer to his "so called" friends, now, he might get a wake up call. Enjoy!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It's October now, and all the sudden it's all different. He went from "weak freshman" to "hardcore football jock."

Football practice just finished and James had still avoided his sprained wrist. He didn't obey his doctor's orders to stay away from football. No one knew about because he too the bandage off before anyone saw. It could come back to haunt him.

"James," called quarterback Randy Orton. They had been enemies the first few weeks of school until his fame. "Catch!" Randy launched it a good 40 yards to James who caught it and walked home with his football. Then he spotted Brian Kendrick. They haven't spoken for a while.

"Hey," said James walking past him. "I don't think we've met," he replied. "Brian, I know I haven't been really focusing on my friends but I just don't have the time," James told him. "So, you don't have time to hang with us, but you can hang around with people that barely know you, that's damn stupid of you, James," he snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about!" he questioned. "Listen, if you rather have around with jocks that's fine!" Brian yelled storming off. "Get back here!" James commanded.

"Okay," Brain replied sarcastically.

They look at each other for a minute before Brian tackled James on to the sidewalk as he started choking James. James threw him off and kicked his head. They continued to fight when Nick Nemeth who was coming home from practice as well, managed to break it up. Nick held back Brian and then actually held Brian so James could hit him! James did so with three right hands and then a kick to the crotch. "Damn stupid of you Brian," James mumbled as he and Nick walked away.

Suddenly, James's secret crush, Ashley came out to aid Brian. Here eyes widened at the sight of his bloody nose and the unbelievable fight that just happened. She picked up Brian and took him to her house.

The next night James was at the stadium. Wrestling schools travel to other states to compete. So the WWE was in Connecticuit and everyone was from different areas, which was weird.

Anyway, that night's game was against MECW, no.1 in the rankings. At 2-0 the WWE wasn't that bad. James looked roster the coach put up in the locker room that showed the night's starters. It read:

QB…..Orton……#18

FB …..Tomko….#42

RB……JOHNSON…#82

Damn, James hated running back! He knew he'd get hurt! He looked at wrist then at the roster. "Nope, not yet," he said aloud.

It was the 1st quarter, James's first carry. "Ready?" Randy asked in the huddle. "Always," James replied confidently.

Randy got the snap from center Paul Wight (Big Show) and handed off to James. James dodged two tackles and ran down the line. 10…20 yards..towards the endzone and..

James woke up on the 5 yard line with concerned faces surrounding him. His arm was torn through like tissue paper by the linebacker. He was then helped to the locker room with Coach Hogan.

"It's BEEN fractured," the doctor said with an angry face at James. "Listen brother, we have no tolerance of anyone lying about their physical abilities!" yelled Coach Hogan. He then snatched the jersey away from James's good arm.

It was all the talk at school. The secret was spilled that he was injured before. By none other than Brian Kendrick.

Please R&R

The People's Writer,

The One and Only, Beast of the East


End file.
